elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Itzik200
Itzik200 is an Israeli elevator photographer from Bat Yam, Israel. History Itzik200 started film elevators in April 2011. His brother opened the YouTube account in 2006(The account was owned by Itzik200's brother). In early 2011 Itzik200 himself started to use the account and he uploaded some soccer videos (mainly on Maccabi Tel Aviv soccer team). In April 2011 he started film elevators. He uploaded his first elevator video in April 17 2011. Since April 17 2011 he filmed a lot of elevators in Israel. In September 18 2012 he decided to stop filming elevators and to interest on elevators. In December 12 2012 he opened a new acccount for gaming videos that called AfroBroBeeyatch. In April 2013 he decided to interest on elevators again but not to film elevators. In May 16th 2013 he uploaded only one video. In April 07 2014 he returned to film elevators again for a one month after break of 1.5 years from elevator photography but in May 8 2014 he quit elevator filming because of private reasons, But he returned to film elevators again. In July 17 2014 he changed the name of his YouTube channel to Itzik200(Renewed,Rebuilt). What he meant to say that he used to upload videos with low quality on his channel but now he is uploading videos with Full HD quality. 5th November 2014, Itzik200 Stopped Filming elevators. mostly due to youtube's awful uploading section which mostly stops in middle. He returned filming again in 18th March 2015. and most of his videos are with foul language lately. In March 2016 he was filming elevators in Tiberias, lately he films elevators outside of Bat Yam-Holon areas and go also to film in Rishon Letzion and Tel Aviv In 23rd April 2016, Itzik200 made a HUGE video about top 15 worst elevators he filmed, mainly the elevators that got filmed were videos that recorded in the years 2014-2016, there are only 3 videos from 2011. the video got extremely popular in the elevator community, as of December 2016, this video got 5,500 views. On June 2016, he became the third Israeli elevator filmer that fillmed elevators outside of Israel, In June 2016 he filmed in Rhodes, Greece In July 2016 he filmed outside of israel again, this time at Sunny Beach, Burgas, Bulgaria Camera History Primary cameras *Apple iPod Touch 4th Generation (April 17 2011 - November 4, 2011) *Apple iPhone 4 (November 9 2011 - September 18, 2012). *Apple iPhone 5 (May 16, 2013 - June 24, 2014). *Samsung Galaxy S5 (June 24, 2014 - June 5, 2016). *Samsung Galaxy Note 5 (June 5, 2016 - November 9, 2018) *Xiaomi Pocophone F1 (9 May 2019 - Present) Secondary cameras *Cannon model (used only two times. One elevator video in November 9, 2011 and a hotel tour in July 2013). Trivia *In August 30 2012 he filmed some elevators with Maalit72 in Bat Yam. *His favorite brand is Schindler. *His channel is the second largest elevator channel in Israel. *He used to upload elevator videos in a very high frequency but now his uploading frequency is lower. *In May 23 2013 he uploaded a bus video. *His most hated brand is Isralift. * His favorite city is Holon. * He is very mild autistic. * This channel is not kid friendly because cussing a lot on the recent videos, due to being very pissed on many of bad elevators. * He uses foul language. External links *YouTube channel *Other YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers from Israel